Aw, Sugar
by TheReverendSt.Jimmy
Summary: Katherine is being stalked by the Father that disappeared so long ago, and is trapped between what is good and what she needs to do to gain her fathers love again. Read as this troubled teen attempts to get her old life back, and what she'll do to get it
1. He's Back

[A/N: I was sad that Maggie actually went against her father in "Freddy's Dead", so I created a new story to…make myself feel better, I guess. I know what its like to not have a Father around, and I wouldn't go against him for the world. In this story, Maggie is 17 and still hates her foster parents. Enjoy! Review!]

Chapter One: He's Back:

One…two…Freddy's coming for you…

The darkness overwhelmed me. It was thick and suffocating; an endless room filled with things from only my imagination.

I felt a cool breeze, and trembled. I was afraid to reach out, in case my hand found something before my eyes did. The darkness was not my friend.

"Hello?" I called, frantically looking for…something. Yet at the same time, I didn't want to know what was in the darkness with me.

Three…four…better lock your door…

A high-pitched scratching ripped through the silence, sounding like metal against metal. Frantically, I turned and ran blindly from the sound. I was afraid to move forward in the darkness, yet afraid of what was behind me.

The floor disappeared, and I felt myself fall. I closed my eyes, feeling the speed at which I was falling. A scream escaped my lips.

A laugh echoed through the darkness, and I felt something grab the back of my shirt. The darkness was suddenly illuminated, and I saw that I was hovering over a pit of spikes, rising out of the floor like daggers. I stared down at the pit, feeling my heart thud in my chest. Tears streaked my cheeks, and I whimpered. I struggled to see what was holding me, but before I could see, the darkness returned and I was back to standing on solid ground. Yet whatever it was kept hold of my shirt.

Five…six…grab your crucifix…

The laugh echoed again, coming from behind me. I struggled hard, and broke free of its grasp. But before I could run, it put its arm around my neck and held my head against its chest. I caught sight of a sort of…claw…on its hand. My eyes grew wide and I struggled again. Fresh tears replaced stale ones, and I began screaming.

Seven…eight…better stay up late…

The smell coming from this…monster…was putrid and filled my lungs. I coughed and gagged, but the arm only tightened around my neck.

"I'll make this quick and painless, dear, I promise," the voice growled in my ear. Its breath was warm and awful smelling, and I tried to move my head away from it. The arm tightened even more, cutting off my air. My hands pried at the arm, trying to free myself.

Nine…ten…never sleep again…

"Do what Daddy says, and I'll let you go," the voice whispered, and I felt his lips on my cheek. "Kill for me, Katherine."


	2. Does he still love me?

Chapter Two

Mornings sucked so bad…especially after having nightmare after nightmare…

I clomped down the stairs, tying my long black hair into a tail behind my head. The smell of bacon wafted out of the kitchen, and I went in to see if there was any left. But as I got there, I saw the empty pan and dirty dishes piled up by the sink. My foster parents were sitting at the table, reading the newspaper together. I turned around quickly, as to avoid any contact with them, but my foster mom caught me.

"Maggs, come back in here," she called. I sighed and retreated.

"I'm gonna be late for school if you don't fucking let me go," I mumbled, my eyes glaring at the wall. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my I-Pod, placing the headphones over my ears and blasting random metal. It was amusing to watch her lips move, but nothing was heard. Her facial expressions told me that she was getting annoyed, so I quickly smooched her and walked out of the house.

Walking was something I loved to do. I enjoyed it a lot, because I could listen to my music and think without my parents interrupting me every two minutes. God, I hated my parents. They were so annoying, beyond all reason. They went out of their way to talk to me, even when it was obvious that I was ignoring them. If only that dream had been real…I wished my real dad would come looking for me, find me walking along the road, and pick me up. We'd drive off and never look back. We would live a better life, better than our lives now. He would go to all of my soccer games, host cookouts for the neighborhood, and hug me when I needed him…

I felt a single tear stream down my cheek, and quickly brushed away. My father couldn't come back for me. He was dead.

***After School***

I sat on the bench, watching my team lose against the opposing soccer team. I pulled up my socks and brushed them off. Maybe Coach would let me play this game…he never let me play. Every chance he got he would tell me that I wasn't as good as the other girls. But it wasn't my fault! The other girls had parents who went to all of their games, home AND away, and treated them when they played good. The other girls had friends who hung around them always, telling them how cool they were. The other girls had handsome boyfriends who kept an arm around them, telling them how beautiful they are. I _know_. I watch the other girls. I'm not like them AT ALL.

Another set of substitute players were sent out, and I wasn't one of them. I slumped on the bench, feeling embarrassed. On the team, I was just as invisible as I was at school. No one cared about me, and I really didn't care about them. I loved the sport. That was it.

Suddenly, there was a shrill whistle, and I focused on the field. One of our players was down. She gripped her ankle, crying out with pain. The coaches quickly carried her back to the benches. Blood was seeping through her socks and I saw four distinct claw marks that cut through her shin-guards.

"Broken ankle," Coach mumbled, wrapping it up and not even acknowledging the claw gashes and blood. "Maggs, you're in," he told me. I eagerly ran out and took her place, forgetting completely about the strange scene I'd just witnessed.

The game resumed, and I prepared myself for when the black and white ball came my way. It didn't. As I waited, I looked towards the sidelines for my parents. As usual, they weren't there. My heart ached as I continued searching. But something caught my eye. A man was standing several feet from the sidelines, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a forest green sweater, much like the one I'd sent to my father's old house on Elm Street several years back, out of disbelief that he was really dead. He looked just like….my…Dad?

The ball came towards me, and I headbutted it, then ran around the opposing player and booted it.

"Great job, Katherine!"

That voice. The one from my dream. It was low and gravelly, but didn't have the…anger…like the one in my dream. But when I turned to look at the man again, he was gone. He'd just…vanished. I must've imagined him. There was no way my father was watching my game, because he was DEAD. GONE. NEVER COMING BACK.

"Yeah, you've been alone I've been gone for far too long But with all that we've been through After all this time I'm coming home to you"


	3. Untold Truths

[A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! One thing that wasn't clear in the movies (or perhaps it was just me) was why it was 1428 Elm that Freddy picked on…did they used to live there? That's how it is in this story, they used to live there, the parents torched it, and the town rebuilt a new one over it. Just so you know. Peace.]

Chapter Three: Untold Truths

The sky was a blanket of velvet dotted with diamonds, making the night seem symbolic and beautiful. But as it were, Jed and I lay beneath the stars, atop the roof of my foster parents' house. I turned my gaze on him, the most handsome guy I had ever met. He was oblivious to my staring, as he was mesmerized by the stars above us. A cigarette dangled from his perfect lips; small puffs of smoke floating around him like a halo. He closed his eyes and snaked his arm under my head and pulled me closer to him. He was the reason that I was still sane. He took care of me, sheltered me from the reality that was my life.

I relaxed, resting my head on his chest. He was so comforting, just his breathing; the feeling of his chest slowly rising up and down…I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him. It was enough to put me to sleep. I felt myself falling into the deep oblivion that was sleep; returning to the once friendly, now gruesome darkness behind my eyelids.

It was dark. I was standing in the street of a strange neighborhood, facing a dark house. I glanced at the mailbox and read "1428 Elm Street". This was it. This was my old house. In the neatly kept yard was a small red tricycle, with a pink basket on the front. It held a tiny doll in it, and I crept closer. I remembered the doll. It had been mine, and I'd dropped it when they pulled me, kicking and screaming, from the house. I remember looking back as my father stood in the yard, hands in his pockets. I saw him bend down and pick up the doll, setting it in the basket. Then he'd waved goodbye. That was the last memory of my father.

I was now standing directly in front of the tricycle, and picked up the doll. It felt warm, as if he had been holding it seconds before I'd arrived. I heard a noise, and quickly hid behind the bushes at the edge of the yard. Peeking around, I saw the crowd of people, carrying torches and holding them in the air. They were shouting something, but I couldn't tell what it was. But to my surprise, they didn't continue past the house, they surrounded the house. Standing on the lawn, they started shouting all at once. But one voice was distinct.

"Go to HELL, Kreuger!" a woman screamed, and in a flash, the house was consumed by flames. I screamed, running out from behind the trees. No one paid attention to me. They were chanting and shouting and laughing and cheering, oblivious to my sobbing.

"Daddy! Get out, Daddy! You'll DIE!" I screamed, falling to my knees and hugging the doll to my chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I shook with anger. "You're killing my Daddy! You killed him!"

The scene faded, and I was in darkness once again. I slowly stood, wanting to go back and save my Father. I was grabbed from behind, and a clawed hand wrapped around my neck. I was again held to the chest of some…THING…and a deep satanic voice growled in my ear.

"You wanna save him, eh? Well fucking DO it! Seek revenge on those sorry sons of bitches, kill 'em all. Every last one of 'em. Do it for Daddy."

With that, I awoke. I was still lying next to Jed, cuddled and warm. But I felt something. Feeling between us with my hand, I touched something…hard. Pulling it out, I tried to figure out what it was, for it was dark. It was black, charred; smelling of smoke. It was the doll I had hugged to my chest, but it was burned. The eyes were melted off its face, its hair missing, only a barely-there plastic frame remained. A tear rolled down my cheek. It'd really happened. My father had been murdered.


	4. Can I save him?

Chapter Four:

I sat up, staring at the doll. My actions awoke Jed, who sleepily stubbed out his cigarette. His eyes found the doll, and then he looked at me.

"Did he visit you in your dreams again?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I allowed him to wrap me in his bear-like embrace. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I remembered the content of my dream.

"He showed my father being murdered. They burned him to death! My father, he didn't die in a car explosion…he was…" I trailed off, burying my head in his chest. He patted my back.

"I really doubt your real dad was murdered. Think about it, Maggs. How realistic is it to believe what you saw in a dream? Maybe you were just feeling angry for being separated from him, and your subconscious mind created an image from that?"

"Then how do you explain THIS?!" I exclaimed, breaking away from him and holding the doll in front of his face. He grew quiet. He couldn't explain it, because it wasn't something that happened ALL THE TIME. "Maybe if I could just…go back…I'd be able to…oh I don't know…well, if I was able to bring THIS back…maybe I could run into the house and grab my father….and bring HIM back with me!"

Jed looked back at me. "Tell me about your father," he said quietly.

I looked away, having never talked about him to anyone before. He was my…secret. I made the mistake of telling once. I didn't want to tell again. But then again…he was already dead…gone…and I was going to make it all better by bringing him back…so what could it hurt?

"His name was Fred Kreuger…"

[A/N: It's short, but gets the point across. A consecutive chapter, the next is coming soon! Review if ya wanna. =) Peace.]


	5. Aw, Sugar

Chapter Five: Aw, Sugar

I sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at the wall. All the shades were pulled and the lights were off, making my bedroom dark. I closed my eyes, imagining myself in front of the house from my dream. I felt myself float…my head grew light, and soon my head drooped forward. There it was…right there. I---

"Maggs? What are you doing?"

I jerked awake. My foster mom was standing over me, a concerned look on her face. Her hands were on her hips.

"Just, uh…taking a nap. Whaddaya want?" I mumbled, refusing to look up at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Its time you and me had a talk. And I wanna do it now," she said harshly, pointing to my bed. I rolled my eyes and crawled up on the bed, and she sat beside me. "Honey…I've noticed that you've been really tired lately. And moody. Is there something you want to tell me?"

A smirk crossed my lips. This was too funny. "Mom, you REALLY wouldn't understand," I said.

"Are you on drugs?"

Wait. WHAT? I pinched myself, to see if this was a new type of dream…but I was fully awake. My foster mom thought I was on DRUGS? Who did she think I WAS, anyway?

"Uh, no…" Seriously, what was I supposed to SAY to that? _No, but thanks for asking. I'll let you know on that one…_ Jeez!

"Honey, its ok if you are. I understand that you took your father's death really hard, but you don't have to resort to those kinds of things to satisfy the hole in your heart. I'm here for you," she said.

"Mom! I'm NOT on drugs! Get out of my room!" I yelled, and she looked hurt. I didn't care. No one comes into my room and insults me like that. No one. She left, and I slammed and locked the door behind her.

I laid down on my bed and glowered up at the dark ceiling. I closed my eyes, thinking about how much I hated my foster parents. They weren't my real parents. They had no right to go snooping in my private life. No one did. Except maybe my dad…

"Hey, Kiddo," came a deep voice from beside me. I jumped off the bed, staring at this…man. He grinned at me. He sat on the edge of the bed now, watching me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He stood, and slowly walked towards me. I backed up, pressing against the wall.

"I'm your daddy, don't you recognize me?" he asked, holding out his arms. I realized that it indeed was…the green sweater and black pants, the slicked back blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes, the cigarette dangling from his pale lips.

"But you're…dead?"

"Not if you don't want me to be, sugar," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. The hug felt so…good… I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of aftershave and cigarettes. Was this really him? Or was he going to fade away like the rest of my dreams?

"Daddy, I've missed you so much…will you stay with me this time?"

"Aw, sugar. Of course I will."

"Will you take me away from here?"

"Of course. Just tell me when."

"Now," I whispered, feeling my chest swell with happiness.

The room faded away and I was standing in a strangely different room. My father now sat at his desk, flipping through a rather thick book. I walked toward him, and the moment I did, he slammed the book shut. He grinned at me, and pointed to something. I looked, and saw a rack of gloves. Each glove had a different set of knives ejecting from the fingers. I slowly walked up to them, and gently touched one.

"Katherine, here," my father said. I looked over at him and saw that he now held a smaller glove. He tossed it to me, and one of the blades cut my wrist. I cried out with pain, and a crazed look crossed my father's face. He turned away from me, his arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to stay calm.

I looked down at the glove, turning it over in my hand. It was made from soft leather, and the blades were long and curved. I saw that on the inside of the wrist, my name was engraved on the glove. _Katherine Kreuger_.

He turned back to me, a smile on his lips. "Well, try it on!"

I slipped my right hand into the glove and admired it. Swishing it around a bit, I put on my best angry face. He laughed and took a worn brown hat off the wall, placing it on my head.

"Now be a good little girl and kill for me," he growled, the cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips.

[A/N: This is a long one. Well, if it doesn't make sense, I am deeply sorry. I was half asleep in the process. NOT FINISHED! Gore is on its way, I promise. Next chapter, even. *wink*]


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N: I will be taking longer time periods between chapters, for a snitch found this and now I have no internet…ugh…Enjoy! *I will not abandon this story*]

Chapter Seven:

The dream changed. I now stood in the front yard of 1428 Elm. It was dark outside, and the house itself was dark. But he had to be inside…

I quickly ran to the front door, pulled it open, and ran blindly through the house. It was so unfamiliar, yet somehow I knew where I was going. I found the basement stairs and ran down them, and found the handle in the cement wall. I couldn't pull it open, so I defeatedly threw myself against it and began screaming. 

"Daddy! Its me, Katherine!"

There was a rustle from inside, and within seconds the door was pushed open. A man stepped out. It was my father, wearing the forest green sweater and black pants, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He stared at me, probably wondering how the heck I grew up so fast [because technically I had just been taken away from him]. We didn't have much time. 

"Come on, listen to me. There are people out there about to torch this house. You've gotta come with me!" 

I grabbed his arm and plucked the cigarette from his mouth, taking a drag from it. My lungs filled with smoke; my insides were on fire. In a flash we faded from the house and I sat up in my bed and began coughing and gagging. I couldn't breathe. I was choking on my lack of air.

When I'd calmed down, I looked around my room for my father. He wasn't with me…

There was a loud BANG from inside my closet and out tumbled a figure in the darkness. He landed on the floor, and for a moment, just laid there, staring at me. Something was wrong. He looked different…

But before I could take a closer look, I heard footsteps in the hall outside of my room, and he jumped behind the door just as it flew open. It slammed him tight against the wall, and I suppressed a giggle. That sent me into another fit of coughing. My foster mom rushed over to me and began patting my back, looking at me with a worried expression. But that changed when she sniffed the air.

"Have you been SMOKING?!" she yelled, slapping me across the face. I'd never seen her that angry. If only she knew…

I calmed down and took a deep breath. "Mom…you don't understand…"

"The hell I don't! Let's see what your FATHER thinks about this!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bed and out of my room. I looked at the crack between the door and the wall and saw a single blue eye staring at me. A giggle made its way out of me. I'd saved my FATHER's life because of that. Oh the irony… 


	7. The Wind Calls Freddy

Capitulo Nueve: The Wind Cries Freddie =)

"Maggie, this is stupid…why do I need to sit beside you while you SLEEP?" Jed groaned, holding a book in his hands. He wore his reading glasses, and his long black hair was swept back by a backwards Rolling Stones' cap.

"Because I want to live though this," was all I said, covering my face with my hands. We were hiding in the guys' bathroom, trying to figure out what to do, now that Coach was dead.

"What, exactly, are you trying to DO? You've already brought the fucker OUT, what more do you want?" he continued. I sighed and uncovered my face.

"I have no idea…" I gave up trying to sleep and sat up. He gave me a look of annoyance, similar to the one earlier. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"So tell me again why you bought him out of your dreams, WHERE HE COULDN'T DO ANY HARM?"

"Because he's my father, and I miss him. I thought I could save his life."

"And did you?"

"Sort of…"

"Whaddaya mean SORT OF?"

"Well…he's already dead…but when I brought him out…he kind of…became a PART of me. Like, when I dream… I see myself killing people, but I know that its not really me. It think he went into my subconscious mind until he can make himself feared…"

"And you're just the person to go around babbling about your father, Fred Kreuger, am I right?"

I shot him a dirty look. "Yeah…"

He began to watch me, a strange look upon his face. "You know, you look cute when you're stressed." Before I could say something smart, he leaned in and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, and after a few seconds we were full-on making out. He wrapped his arms around me, making me feel like everything was all right. I ran my fingers through his hair, loving everything about him.

But I felt sick suddenly, as if I was going to throw up. We tried to pull apart but somehow we couldn't. I began to feel something move up my throat and it tasted horrible. Tears streamed down my cheeks and his face turned blue. When whatever it was left my body, I was released and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a THUNK. I heard myself cry out, then blacked out. I dreamed about happy things…normal things…

************************************************************

_Jed sat in his favorite arm chair at home, holding a book in his pale hands. He stared hard at the pages, trying to concentrate. It hadn't actually happened…had it? He tried to make out the words, but they all seemed to run together like a large blob on the page. But one line stood out clearly: __**…and Jed's eyes closed, the life draining from his body. Alas, he was dead. **_

"_NOOO!!!!"_

_He leapt from the chair, landing on soft grass. He looked around, seeing people dressed in black, in the town cemetery. One woman looked familiar. Jed got closer, and realized that it was his mother. She was in hysterics, weeping and wiping her eyes with a tissue. He tried to hug her, but someone hugged her first. When the man turned around, Jed gasped. _

"_Hey, son-in-law, how ya doin'?" growled the man with the filthy brown hat and angry blue eyes, still holding onto his mother. _

"_Let go of her, you bastard!" Jed shouted, trying to grab him. But instead, the man pushed him backwards, and he fell. Behind him was the hole for the coffin, and he fell into it. The coffin door shut above him, and dirt began to fill the hole. _

_He beat against the coffin, but it wouldn't budge. He began clawing at it frantically; his nails broke off and his fingers were bloody. The air was stale and low, and soon he passed out. The hole was filled and Jed was dead. _

_************************************************************_

_Inside of the guys' bathroom, lay a teenage girl and boy. They are sleeping, their chests slowly rising up and down. They are the only ones inside. The door slams shut, and the lock slides over. There is a pounding from the other side, someone screaming their names. The lights in the school go out. All is dark. Except for the bathroom. _

_The boy stirs. He slowly gets to his feet, but suddenly a claw rips through his chest, coming from inside of him. Out crawls a man wearing a red and grey sweater, with a brown hat. His face is badly scarred, and his angry blue eyes fall on his daughter, lying on the floor. He steps out of the boy's body, and it collapses onto the floor behind him. Freddy is back._


	8. Scream

Chapter Eight: Freddy's Back, Yo

"You know I make you wanna run from me, baby, but now its too late, you've wasted all you time…" Freddy sang, holding onto a frightened teenage girl. He'd found her as he was strolling by the gymnasium, where his Katherine tended to avoid if possible. This girl was an enemy of Katherine, and he would make her go away…

"We've all had a time where we'd lost control…"

He grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face into the wall. A maniacal laugh escaped his lips, and he began to repeatedly slam it until it was a mess of blood and snot. He let her dead corpse fall to the floor, and continued down the hallway as if nothing had happened.

Only it had. Freddy had killed someone OUTSIDE of their dreams…which meant that he was powerful. He grinned at that, swishing his knives happily. Now he would REALLY have some fun…

************

A low, droning voice echoed throughout the hallway, as Freddy swaggered carelessly down it, looking for someone to pick on. He heard shouting and peeked around the corner, and through the darkness, he saw a boy pounding on the locked bathroom door. Freddy cleared his throat, hiding his clawed hand behind his back.

"Hey, boy. C'mere," he called, pulling his hat down over his face, so that his scars didn't show. The boy slowly walked toward him.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to see who he was.

"The new principal," he growled. "Show me where the office is, boy."

The boy pointed down the hall. Freddy grinned, exposing his rotten teeth, and slashed at the boy. He fell to the floor; dead. Freddy continued on his way.

The office was indeed in the direction the boy had said, and Freddy peered in the window. The main office was also submerged in darkness, and the Secretery was frantically searching for a flashlight. She looked up and saw him, screamed, and rushed to the door. He tried yanking it open, but she held it shut. Then she locked it and ran to the phone, dialing. Freddy chuckled and fogged an area of the window with his breath, then wiped it with the sleeve of his sweater. A hole burned through the wired glass [not easily broken] and he reached in and unlocked it. He swung the door wide, rushing in with his arms held out.

"HEEEEEEEEERE'S FREDDY!" he shouted.

Freddy lept onto her desk and grabbed the phone from her, wrapping it around her neck.

"Who ya gonna call, BITCH?" he spat, pulling the phone to his ear, watching the secretary turn blue.

"Hello?!" came the voice on the other end.

"I'd like a large pepparoni pizza and a side of breadsticks," he growled and let the phone drop, along with the secretary. Now for the fun part…

Freddy jumped off the desk and found the door to the Principal's office. He pulled it open and stepped inside. The Principal was leaning back in his chair, reading a magazine by the light of his cell phone, when Freddy grabbed him and tossed him out the two-story window [It is now…].

Freddy locked the door, then sat down at the desk, propping his feet up. He leaned back and put the mic of the loudspeaker to his lips.

"Attention, this is the Chief of Police. All teachers are to report to the cafeteria to go over emergency procedures, and the students are to report to the gym."

There was a loud commotion in the darkened hallway, as people rushed to do what they were told. He sat back and closed his eyes, waiting. After a few minutes, the noise died down and he got a familiar glint in his eyes. He snapped his fingers and all the doors to the gym slammed shut and locked.

"My Children…" came the low, gravelly voice over the loudspeaker, echoing through the gym full of teenagers.


	9. Sweet Dreams, Baby

Chapter Nine -

I fought to wake up. This was no normal dream. I watched in horror as the puppies became rabid mutts, with spit foaming from their bared teeth, and as the clowns turned into flesh-eating mutants, their eyes hanging from their sockets and knife-like teeth gnashing. The dancing flowers became maggot infested corpses collapsing to the floor, and the sunlight faded into…darkness. I couldn't see anything…

I sighed deeply, glad to be rid of that horrifying nightmare. But…

Then I heard them. The rabid mutts, the Pennywise clowns…I let out a scream and backed up, only to have a dog snarl behind me. A clown let out a snicker and I was grabbed by a million hands, and fell to the floor. One of them had their hands around my neck…squeezing…

"DADDY!" I screamed, fighting them off.

Then they were gone.

*****************

Freddy clung to the desk, in the midst of the tornado around him. Where the Principal's office was once calm and orderly, it was now in a whirlwind of books flying and papers whipping past him, chairs slamming into him and everything around him. He fought to hold onto the desk, but was pulled away and in a flash, he'd materialized and disappeared completely.

*****************

I stood, shaking violently. I remained in the darkness, feeling the air turn cold. What---

Wham! I fell to the floor, having been knocked down by something…I began screaming, when someone slid their hand over my mouth.

"Shhh…baby, it's me," growled the voice of my father. I broke from him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You aren't my father!" I screamed, unable to stop myself, unable to stop the hateful words that opposed what I was really feeling inside. "What do you want from me?!"

I felt him lean in close to me. He began to whisper in my ear. "Yeah you've been alone / I've been gone for far too long / but with all that we've been through / after all this time I'm comin' home to you / Never let it show / the pain I've grown to know / because with all these things we do / it don't matter when I'm comin' home to you. / I reached towards the sky / I've said my goodbyes / my heart's always with you, now / I won't question why / so many have died / my prayers have made it through, yeah / Cuz with all these things we do / I've waited so long just to come home to you…"

A tear escaped me, and I leaned in to hug him. I rested my head against his chest and felt him put his arm around me. I'd do anything to get my daddy back…


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: I don't want to end this, but if I don't, I feel that my readers will grow bored with it and abandon it. So…enjoy! Peace.]**

Chapter Ten:

As we hugged, I felt strange suddenly. We began to materialize…the blackness was pushed away by the florescent lighting of the bathroom. He let go of me, letting me fall to the floor, and kicked the bathroom door open.

"Shit…" he muttered, feeling his ankle. I felt a surge of pain sear down my leg, and cried out. He looked at me, but then swaggered from the bathroom. I was in pain now; it seemed to throb as if I were walking on it…could it be that I was connected to my father? Yes…that would make sense, 'cause he came from MY dreams, therefore he would be…a solid form of my…uh…something… Whatever.

I stood, before resting my eyes on Jed. Oh. My. GOD.

"EeeeeeeeohmyGAWDJed? MybabyohGAWDyou're….dead…?" I screamed, shaking with disgust and anger and pain and…I collapsed to the floor, my screams echoing back at me. No one was listening to me. I was alone in this nightmare, except that my nightmare had become a reality. Pulling at my hair, I moaned and beat my head against the brick wall of the bathroom. I stopped, being the wimp that I was, and stood. I stepped over Jed, stiffening at the excessive amount of blood on the floor, and left the bathroom.

I found Father standing outside the office door, and stood beside him. He put his arm around me, and steered me inside. He pointed out the secretary with a smug smile upon his lips, and then steered me into the principal's office.

"Come into my office…" he growled, pointing to a chair. I sat down and watched Father, who had slouched into the chair behind the desk and propped his boots onto it with a loud CLOMP. I stared at his mud-covered boots absently, still in a daze from seeing Jed, the one person in my life who REALLY loved me, dead; lying in a puddle of his own blood. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but quickly brushed it away.

"You see, Katherine, I'm only doing this to help you. I'm making everyone pay that ever hurt you. Whether it be a dirty look in class, or a violent shove in the hallway, I _know_. I was in high school once too, and believe me…I was discriminated against because I was different. But you are SPECIAL. You're my little angel, and I wasn't around to comfort you when these children hurt you. But I'm here now…"

He was now staring out the shattered window, remembering.

"I had to protect you from the harsh realities of life. I had to end that boy's life; if only you could hear what thoughts he possessed about you…" The look of anger returned to his face and he grabbed the mic to the loudspeaker. Flipping it on, he held it to his mouth.

"My children, do not be afraid. What I have in store for you will be…somewhat exciting. Do make yourselves at home, for my home is yours. I will be with you shortly."

He set the mic down. As he did so, I heard a loud noise from outside of the office. There was a crowd of teachers and police outside the office, and several S.W.A.T. officers burst into the room. I screamed, trying to move away, but my foot caught in the chair and I fell to the floor. I was grabbed harshly, and pulled from the room.

"DADDY!" I screamed, reaching out for him. He stood there, remembering. They dragged me from the school, shoving me into an ambulance, and I was instantly sedated. I would never have another nightmare again…

**[Not finished!!]**


End file.
